kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee
Here you go! ;) -- Two funny Kirby videos I just thought I'd share them with you! Video:Youtube_Poop_How_Can_I_Help_You,_King_DeDeDe?|Turn up the sound on this one! Video:Youtube_Poop_King_Dedede_Inhales_a_Negative_Ion|Might contain a scene or two that'll scare you! Mainly Dedede's scream! LOL. Or was it the bagel? I mean the 4Kids logo! LOL again! Video:Ignorance Is Bliss|I found this video and instantly liked it! I hope you do too even though it has nothing to do with Kirby... :You ain't gonna leave, right?-- Um... I posted the videos so uh... nope! Poyo! Did you see the videos yet? Hi. Please stop making blogs that do not pertain the Kirby Wiki. Thanks, Blue Ninjakoopa 20:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... O_o' I guess I should stop being off topic huh? But hey! Do you like my concept of the Psycho Waddle Dee or is it too scary for some? There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 20:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Siggy! Alright! Time to test this new siggy of mine! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It works! Yay! I found that on deviant art! I cannot make a gif of my own since I can't figure that out! MWAHAAAAHAAAHAAA!!!!!!!!! I shall return! Popstar WILL be mine! Hi. The Kirby gif in your signature is large and thus disrupts talk pages. Shrink the image the same way you would on an article. :) Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 02:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :P :P I just found this on DeviantART! Thought I'd share it with you. Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 03:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I found something. Watch to the part with kirby caging the waddle dee with blocks http://www.orangefoot.com/flashes/Other/kirbydreamland.swf Wha? - Thecakeofdestiny 10:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I had thought of that Waddle Dee a few days ago and noticed a similarity between my character and the one in the video. The only differences being that that one didn't have a scar, no sharp weapon, it wasn't in color (LOL!) and this one sung instead of trying to kill Kirby. Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats one phsyco waddle dee. he was EPIC!!!!! -Marx Devil 17:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fallen!!! Can we be friends? Well... sure thing! Just who are you though...? Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Glad you asked!!! I am Marx Devil!!!! I'm the guy you told was 18 and in 11th grade. Care to join me on my quest to defeat that Kirby<(-*.*-)>? Please do!!! :) Marx Devil 18:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Do not Belive it! POYO! It is Ganon and Malladus come to trick you! Not really....anyways how was Megacon? And what kind of convention was it?Marx Wraith 15:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) What on the world of Meap and other meaps is Poyo? Hey, it's Toge-you-know-who. Err... Try holding Alt and pressing 130 for é if you have't already tried... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... Well, bye.... I guess... ... Oh, and call me Lighdar. It's shorter... বাই ... Can you read that? It won't make any sense even if you can... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC).... Its something Kirby says a lot. Marx Wraith 15:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) He already knows that now.-- Figures...this post is from March. XD Shy Guy LOL, Fallen, have you checked the Shy Guy Wikia lately. People are actually editing it! -- Tell me how to get scanned images downloaded onto here You know how I've gone on and on about artwork dedicated to Spirit Tracks? Well after seeing you put pics up, I decided that I REALLY wanted to show it to you......so a little help?--Marx Wraith 15:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well... I typically use a scanner to do the first part of scanning my drawings! XD! For the second part... that being after I scan them... (This might be different on your computer but!) I then upload them to my file thingie... (LOL I can't explain real well...) Third: I then take the file thing (File drive?) and insert it into my Laptop (or computer if you don't use a laptop...)! Now I have Adobe Acrobat on my thing so it might not apply to you... what I do is since I can't really get any farther.. I use the snapshot tool to be able to get ALL of the drawings from one day of scanning onto there... Fourth: I then take one drawing from each day and upload it(Again with snapshot tool) to Paint! From there I'm tasked with naming it since I like to give titles to my artwork! And finally I upload them to DA or whereever they might be appreciated! I'm pretty sure that didn't help at all but if it did! Then tell me! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 01:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) NO, I HAVE TEH FURY!!! I AM FAWFUL!!! NOBODY HAS MORE FURY THAN FAWFUL!!! AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE, FINKRATS! BTW, wassup fallen? its me, Marx Devil. Only, now my name is Fawful117. Now, STAY AWAY FROM MY FURY! IT IS MINE, ALL MINE!!! Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! Hey Hi Um... hi? Who is this? :3 Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 00:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) oh my god!!!! oh my god i didnot see that coming on the video that said "Turn up for this one" Dr.Eggman rox 2 Hiya! I'm baaaaaaaaack Marx Wraith 22:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey. It's me, Marx Devil(N.K.Aknown as Fawful117). I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused this wiki in the past. Am I forgiven? <;( Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 02:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) P.s. Can you get BNK to actually TALK to me? Please?